


The main problem with "Everyone Is Here!"

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: Fox argues with a greedy Master Hand about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Seriously, the roster needs some cool characters. *cough Sora cough*





	The main problem with "Everyone Is Here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo. I do not make money off of this fanfiction whatsoever

Announcer: Final Stage!

[Master Hand floats into the stage giving his trademark laugh]

Fox: Hey uh, Master Hand? Can we talk for a second?

Master Hand: Huh? Oh uh... sure, what's up?

Fox: You see, I was thinking about this whole "Everyone is here" thing and uh...

Master Hand: Ha! I knew it! You love it! 

Fox: Actually...

Master Hand: No seriously, you thought it was a great idea bringing back people we knew and love? like uh... Snake?

Fox: Well at least he's in good care now...

Master Hand: Or how about Daisy eh? I heard the fans wanted her so badly!

Fox: *sighs* She's just a clone or "echo fighter" as you call them...

Master Hand: Or uh...

Pichu: Pichu! Pichu!

[Master Hand flips him off, causing Pichu to flip him off back and leave]

Fox: What I'm saying is; why do this?! Why just throw everyone backin here like we can handle all of them?!

MAster Hand: Well you see, we do happen to have the budget to have them all, including the Ice Climbers - remember them? I don't - and instead of adding usless characters...

[2 hours later]

Master Hand: And maybe some new ways to screw up the online mode, remember how strict we were when people had to take a shit during a online match on the Wii U version?

[Fox is fast asleep]

Announcer: Uh... do you just wanna call it quits?

Master Hand: Wha- No! We can't do that! We got new characters to fill in!

Announcer: Well maybe we could add Waluigi?

Master Hand: Nope, too popular.

Announcer: Well then... Sora maybe?

Master Hand: Who?

Announcer: Shantae?

Master Hand: Uh...

Announcer: Maybe Goku? I heard he's be- [Master Hand pins him to the wall]

Master Hand: I swear I will Tingle to the roster if you say his name again, you understand me?!

Announcer: As... an unlockable joke character, or a starting joke character?

Master Hand: I said, d- Wait... joke character?

Announcer: Yeah, like uh... Dan hibiki?

Master Hand: Hmm...

Announcer: Or even Nav-

Master Hand: Wait a minute... I got it... [cue dark laughter]

[A challenger is approaching!]

Mario: Oh boy, a new character! I wonder who this ca-

Sara Osborne: [stares blankly] IMA CHRISTEN!! [proceeds to kick Mario's ass]

Master Hand: [laughing] I love this job...


End file.
